Sometime in the Future
by staticsteph18
Summary: After a rough night a friend comes for help from another friend...-Slight fluff Ter/Max


Hey! Sorry I have been gone for a long while I have been working on A lot of things and literally working too, I hope you guys enjoy this and keep writing and reading!

(I do not own ANYTHING except for my imagination and a few small items that are located in my house)

The night was retreating behind the clouds and the air was growing to accompany the morning mist. The Young bat was fighting the growing pain that had overtook his body as he struggled to reach the area that would offer him the most safety and would help him most with his re-cooperation. He often thought about the different ways she had helped him function correctly in the city of crime; But he always wound up finding himself within conflict emotionally. He looked at his destination and entered with caution.

_"Max..."_

The young woman was laying in bed, tangled within the sheets and her pink hair a mess. He noticed the pink long shirt she was wearing and the long toned legs that peaked out from under it. His mind began to travel to a place where he had to often restrict himself from going. She began to shuffle around.

"_...ugh..._"

He decided he would try again to call attention to his ally

_"are you awake?"  
"well..now I am...whats up?"  
"I need you to do me a favor..."_ She made a shocked face and quickly jumped out of the bed and moved towards the badly injured bat  
"_oh my god...MCGUINNES! WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_"ugh, please just patch me up..."_ She sighed and pulled out a first aid kit from under the bed and began tending to his wounds, then she looked at him sternly.

"_Okay but...you're staying here_"  
He smiled

_"fine..." _

_"so...what happened?"  
"Big time..."_  
She looked away worryingly  
_"I see..."_

He thought he would call attention away from his life threatening battle with the lunatic. He thought to himself about their childhood and the different memories. One memory seemed to stick with him. It was of the musical Max ws in and how beautiful her voice sounded. He frowned at how much she didn't sing anymore.

_"I have a question for you..."  
_ _"whats up Ter?"_

_"I was wondering why did you stop singing..."  
"I hit puberty Ter"_

_"Still...I remember you used to love being on stage and singing to the parents...I used to be jealous of your confidence"_

_"Really?"  
"Yea...dont tell anyone this but...I always wanted to be the lead in a musical"  
"Oh my...Pfftt..."  
_

Her laughter engulfed the room. He made a sour face at her recent display of emotion.

"_Yea, Yea, Yea...laugh at my ambitions...that's okay at least I'm somewhat of the way there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have the spandex and some of the respect, thank you very much"  
_  
She laughed again. He loved her laughter, it always reminded him of the fun they would have together.

_"Oh Ter...this is why I worry for you next year when you turn 21; you might be tempted to take this dream to the next level...__**Local Batman begins singing while knocking out crime...how this will effect the rate of cats hissing at the window at 11**__ "  
"Hardy har har...was there anything you ever wanted to do that seemed silly..."_

She looked at him and made a "thinking face", she had never thought of anything really except wanting to be a caped crusader much like her friend was. She looked at him and smiled

_"Actually...honestly...just wanting to be Batman is enough for me..."_

She had brought up being Batman, everytime she would bring it up it would cause an argument of some honestly would love to have her along with him on the patrols and would love to see her dressed in tight spandex; but Bruce would not allow it and after his encounter with Big Time he was having second thoughts about it too.

"_Look Max-"_ She put a finger on his lips and looked at him seriously

_"Hear me out...I want to be a woman that is bouncing around the city in a costume beating up mentally messed up grownups that are incredibly dangerous. I want to achieve some type of appreciation for the work I have done while receiving a personal gratification. I grew up watching Bruce work around the city and I always wanted to help Batman and be a part of the Bat family... Because I rather have some family than the non-existent one I have now..."_

He had finally understood, she lived for helping people; but she also lived for being a pat of a active family. All this time he had the idea that she wanted this because of the cool gadgets and the costume, but it was something much more deeper. She wanted self-worth and something to belong to and her thought's were the only way to get it was through becoming Batman. He hugged her  
"_...Oh Max..I'm.._" she moved away from him and began tending his wounds again

"_It's okay, trust me..._" He lifted her chin up and touched his blue eyes to her chocolate ones.  
"_You have me, matt and my mom Max, you have a family...I consider you my family..."_She looked away out the window and scoffed to herself, she didn't seem too happy with his statement.  
_"Great..."_  
He was confused

_"huh? Whats wrong?"  
"...nothing Terry, trust me it's nothing.."_He raised an eyebrow at her growing defensiveness

_"it doesn't seem like nothing..."_She sighed and looked at him

_"honestly...have you ever felt like you cared about someone in a way that they would might not feel the same..." _He looked at her and smiled_  
"Actually yea, in the first grade there was this one girl. She was smart and always raised her hands to answer the questions. A lot of people didn't like her, in fact she would only talk to me, yet she would always participate in social events, go figure... So one day I brought her a flower and you know what she did...she punched me right in the jaw and told me that she is not a charity case... Looking back on it...I actually find it funny that she had such a developed mind at her age..."  
"what ever happened to her?"_She rose an eyebrow in curiosity and he looked at her thoughtfully_  
"Well, she deals with computers now...and is a nurse...and a full time student..."_

The woman's face lit up.  
_"woah, thats so schway!"_

_"I'm glad you think so, I personally would like it better if she payed more attention to me..."_ He laughed and looked at the woman whom was showing interest in the person that he was talking about.  
"_Well you can't be selfish Ter, the woman sounds busy..."  
"You should know.."  
_ She was confused.  
_"what are you talking about?"  
_ He smiled and began to think about all of the womans traits, truth is if he had a chance to, he would ask this woman out in a heartbeat. But the problem was, he wasn't sure if he was quick enough to catch the heartbeat. Yet, he felt that he should tell this woman all of her qualities.  
_"you're just like her...smart, beautiful and funny"  
"Awhs thanks Ter, but can I ask one thing?"  
"Whats up?"  
"Can I meet her?"  
"You already have"  
"I don't understand"  
"Maybe you will..Sometime in the future"_

His Phone went off with Bruce's face flashing repetitively on the screen. He sighed, she nodded and he ran towards the window and disappeared into the early morning. The woman began to climb back into bed when she noticed the young bat had left his wallet behind. She wasn't much to snoop around but she was curious if he had a piece of gum she could steal. When she opened the wallet there was one picture that greeted her eyes. It was a picture of her and the young bat when they were kids, she was smiling, while the boy opposite her had a black eye and there was a flower sticking out of his pocket. She smiled to herself at the sudden realization. Then layed on her bed and looked out the window.

_"Maybe I will..."_


End file.
